


Quintet

by Anonymous



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beatrice cameo, Canon-Typical Historical Accuracy, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post-canon, the remains of the de Rune family and Lucas head north. Melie stays behind with Arthur and Rodric, who are healing from their wounds. Life moves on, although Amicia's feelings for her friends grow ever stronger.
Relationships: Arthur/Amicia de Rune, Lucas/Amicia de Rune, Melie/Amicia de Rune, Rodric/Amicia de Rune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Quintet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



> A note: this fic does talk about the plague and its lasting impact on France, although it's not the focus.

Hugo slept peacefully against Amicia's side as dusk fell, the clopping of horse's hooves a stable and even lullaby. She smiled down at him and brushed back his hair. It was good that he was finally able to sleep soundly through the night - and without nightmares. Although nightmares did not plague him every night, the Macula could make him disoriented and upset even while he slept. She was glad that it was completely under control. His pleasant dreams had been uninterrupted since Vitalis was defeated and they were reunited with their mother. 

Other things she felt slightly more apprehensive about. 

Stroking Hugo's back, Amicia thought back to her final conversation with Melie before she, her family, and Lucas decided to leave Aquitaine. Although Vitalis was no longer a concern, that didn't mean that Hugo was no longer a person of interest. The strength of his power was not to be trifled with, and surely many people in power would be interested in using him as a pawn. He had the ability to make or break nations. The war with England was still raging on, even though some of the troops had retreated due to The Bite. Still, Amicia was determined to keep her little brother safe. They had just reunited. She was not going to be separated from him again. 

"You can't just _leave_ them," Melie had said incredulously, throwing up her hands. "What's wrong with you?" 

"I have to protect Hugo," Amicia said. (Thankfully, Lucas had pulled Hugo to the side during this argument, keeping him shielded. If it bit her in the arse later, then so be it. He didn't need to see this particular fight.) "It's not safe for him here. We must go north." 

Melie guffawed. "And this is how you repay Arthur and Rodric: by leaving them behind when they are too wounded to travel safely. Brilliant. You nobles truly are something." 

Amicia cringed at the memory. Melie's words stung because they had a kernel of truth to them. Arthur and Rodric had been willing to lay down their lives to exact revenge upon Vitalis, and now Amicia chose to abandon them when they needed protection. They weren't as wanted as the de Rune siblings, but they weren't exactly able to walk into town without townsfolk turning their heads, either. And they were both seriously wounded at that. Arthur was stabbed in his thigh and lost a lot of blood; it would take time for that wound to heal. As for Rodric - it was a miracle that he was alive, quite frankly. He sustained multiple arrow wounds to his back and chest. Thankfully none of those arrows stuck true, but they very well could have. Easily. The chateau was no longer a place for them to stay safe, and many of Arthur and Melie's secret hiding places had been raided by English soldiers, so they were camping out in an abandoned house on the edge of the city. It was still fairly dangerous for them; while the plague and war made many cautious, just as many threw all survival instinct to the wind and lived freely, barging into unassuming houses. Melie had to keep a watchful eye to ensure that they were not caught, and it would have been much easier had Amicia decided to stay at their side. 

Still, Amicia had to do what she must. "You told me to protect my brother no matter what, right? I don't have a choice." 

Melie's eyebrows twitched... and eventually she sighed, closing her eyes. "I know. It... still smarts knowing that you have to make that choice." She opened her eyes a slit and gave Amicia a long, lingering look, a nostalgic smile playing on her lips. "It was nice while it lasted, you know? Living together with everyone. Not being on the run all the time. It almost felt proper." 

"I would love it if you could find us again when the boys are healed." And Amicia meant it. It would feel very strange to not live alongside Arthur, Melie, and Rodric in the coming days. That had been her reality for the past four months. It was different than living in the de Rune estate, quite different, but she had grown quite fond of all of them. "Lucas said that we'll be traveling towards Orleans, although we'll likely be avoiding the most populated areas." Amicia shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Lucas was due to be back any time now with Hugo. "It's not much information to go on, but - "

"It's something. Better than nothing, at least." Melie pulled her scarf up over her face. "Perhaps we'll meet again, Amicia." 

"I'll pray for Arthur's swift recovery. Rodric's, too." 

Melie laughed. "Always a lady, you are." Despite her earlier outburst, she looked at Amicia fondly before they parted ways. Her lingering gaze and crinkled eyelids stuck in the back of Amicia's mind, even after she had darted through the forest and out of sight. Amicia's heart ached at the memory, and she couldn't put her finger on why. 

She must have been sad to be leaving her friends behind. That had to be it. Surely, that's all it was. 

Hugo sighed in his sleep as the carriage slowly came to a halt on the side of the road. "It's growing late," Lucas said as he hopped off the side. The horse whinnied as he took the reins off the cart. "Shhh, it's all right," he cooed, stroking the horse's nose. Carefully, he tethered the horse to a nearby tree. "We should rest. We've made some good distance today, but we still have a long way ahead of us." 

"Right." Amicia nodded and carefully moved Hugo off of her lap. "I would offer to take over for you, but it's growing dark and I wouldn't want our horse to scare." She slid back into the carriage and rolled Hugo onto his side, into the embrace of their mother. She was still sleeping, although Amicia was trying her best not to worry. She knew that her mother would be safe in Lucas's hands. She trusted nobody else more to heal her. 

It felt good to be with her family again, but it also felt complicated. Different, now that Amicia had lived on her own, with her friends. She wondered how much her mother would take everything Amicia learned to heart, or if her mother would still treat her like a child. (Amicia did love her mother, and she felt awful for thinking such things. But... she had to admit that she longed to be treated like an equal, after everything she had gone through over the past several months.) 

"I didn't know that you knew how to care for horses." Lucas climbed into the vehicle, pressing his knee against the edge and hopping up into the storage compartment. 

"Well, yes. A young lady of the estate must know of such things. My father was no slouch - as expected from a loyal knight. You should have heard how I begged for a horse of my own." Amicia smiled at Lucas. "I didn't know that _you_ knew how to care for horses. Laurentius taught you more than how to be a master alchemist, did he?" 

It was meant to be a playful jab, but Lucas frowned, his gaze turned inwards. "Yes. Laurentius was a great teacher in all aspects of life. He taught me how to ride a horse and drive a carriage before he passed, in addition to all the alchemy and practical potion-making. And there's so much more that he could have taught me..." Lucas sat in front of Amicia, cross-legged. "I wonder if I would have disappointed him. I'm not a fighter like you are, Amicia." 

"Oh, that's rubbish." Amicia laid down, curling on her side. "You have many skills other than fighting, and you've gotten me out of tight squeezes more than once. And you helped Hugo so, so much. You're brilliant beyond your years, Lucas. Laurentius would no doubt be proud of everything that you have accomplished." 

"I hope so." A cold draft of air blew through the cart. Lucas shook his head, sighing, and joined Amicia in the thin layer of hay. "We've been through a lot the past few months. I'm not sure if I've completely wrapped my head around it, to be honest. So much has happened. The world has changed..." 

"For the better." Lucas's clear blue eyes stared at Amicia at those words, focusing intently on her. Despite herself, she flustered slightly at the attention. "The Bite has gone from this region, at least. Perhaps it shall pass wherever we go, now that Hugo can command rats to his will." 

"Perhaps. We shall see." Lucas pulled his cloak over his chin, curling in on himself for warmth. "I'm going to get some sleep." 

What Amicia offered next was purely convenience. It must have been. The chill of winter still cooled her bones. "It's warmer if we share a blanket," she said. 

Lucas cracked open an eye. "Pardon?" 

"I know this from sleeping alongside Hugo," she said. She hated that there was a hint of anxiety in her voice. Why? This was a completely normal thing to ask. Even if Lucas was a boy, that wasn't a big deal. They were out in the wilderness; it was a survival situation, even if they weren't in immediate, grave danger. "We'll both stay warmer throughout the night if we sleep closer together. Here." She lifted up the edge of her blanket and gestured for him to crawl closer to her. 

Lucas hesitated for a moment, raising an eyebrow. He peeked over Amicia's shoulder to see Beatrice sleeping soundly - she had pulled Hugo into her arms as she slept. They both looked peaceful, serene. "Your mother...?" 

"My mother is a ruthlessly practical woman. I'm sure she would understand and not draw any untoward assumptions." 

"I... see." After a moment of silence, Lucas slid across the hay underneath Amicia's blanket. His hands were bitter cold. Amicia could feel them even though they weren't touching... just barely not touching. "Good night, Amicia," he said finally. 

"Good night." 

Lucas must have been tired from holding the reins for many hours non-stop, since he fell asleep somewhat quickly. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was very different from Hugo's, more languid and long. When Lucas slept, he lacked the stress that normally sharpened his features slightly. He looked like a normal boy, someone who didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. The dreadful responsibility of being a caretaker for one of the most powerful people in the world - someone who had the potential to drastically change history. 

Amicia wondered if it was fair to Lucas that he got dragged into all of this. Even so... he had the opportunity to leave. He could have stayed behind with the rest, or he could have gone off on his own. He chose to stay with the de Runes, and even made an oath to nurse Beatrice back to health. 

She was happy that he chose to stay. Having Lucas nearby made this transition to a new life seem at least a little more normal. Losing all of her friends at once while having to care for both Hugo and her mother... Amicia had become stronger since the de Rune estate was ransacked, but she wasn't sure if she had become _that_ strong yet. The sting of loss still hurt terribly, and there wasn't a day where she didn't miss her father. So, it was comforting to have a presence like Lucas by her side. She appreciated his level head, his tenacity. And he was brilliant and curious and... wonderful. 

Like her mother, Amicia was pragmatic. She had to be. The past several months had shown her that the world was oftentimes harsh. Even Hugo had lost much of his childlike innocence. 

So, keeping her own needs in mind, Amicia pulled a sleeping Lucas into her arms. He sighed in his sleep, tucking his head underneath her chin and wrapping an arm around her waist. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, anxious despite no signs of danger. She had never slept with another person who wasn't blood related in such close proximity... but these were desperate times. Cold times. And it was not even February; they would likely have a month of this ahead of them, at least. 

Lucas would keep her warm, and she would keep him warm in return. That's all there was to it. 

Amicia closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of Lucas breathing, the gentle inhale and quiet exhale. He was so peaceful. In her dreams, perhaps she, too, could learn to find peace... 

And yet her heart did not stop hammering until the pleasant warmth of Lucas's body and the wind cutting through the trees made her succumb.

~*~

Days went on. Amicia and Lucas often took turns holding the reins. When Amicia rode, Lucas tended to Beatrice. Amicia had to keep her eyes on the road as she lead her horse onward to - somewhere, even though she didn't know exactly where - but she still heard Lucas tut and sigh on occasion. "No, not good..." he would mutter.

"When's Mummy going to get better?" Hugo asked. 

"Hopefully soon." Despite his worrying, Amicia could hear genuine warmth and hope in Lucas's voice. "I'm doing my best, and she will recover eventually. The final battle took a lot out of us."

"You've been a very strong and brave boy," Amicia said. "You know what I think?" 

"What is it?" Hugo's voice lilted upwards in anticipation. 

"I think that when we set up our new home, we should plant an apple tree. Just for our special boy." 

"Oh, how lovely!" Amicia heard Hugo fall back onto the hay, laughing. "All the apples I can eat!" 

Lucas snorted. "Best make sure you don't get a tummy ache. I don't have an elixir for that." 

"Aww. But they taste so good..."

"All good things in moderation," Amicia piped in. "You'll enjoy the taste of apples more when you eat them slowly." 

"You're just saying that because you owe me fifty apples." 

"I do not owe you fifty! Twenty, at most. Eighteen now that I've given you two." 

Hugo sighed. "Mmm... I miss apples. The rations we've been eating haven't been especially tasty." 

Lucas's voice went tender. "I know, Hugo. Hopefully we'll find a place to set up camp soon. We've been traveling for quite some time and haven't run into many English troops... perhaps we're almost there." 

"I think you're just telling me that to make me feel better," Hugo said despondently. "We don't know where we're going. There isn't a clear end point like we used to have. No quest mark." 

"That doesn't mean that we can't find one." Amicia turned back quickly and smiled at Hugo. "Just wait a bit longer. We've gotten this far, haven't we?" 

"Yes..." 

"Then let's not give up. The worst is behind us; that much is certain, right? What have we to fear when my little pest of a brother is the king of all pests? Someone would be a mighty fool to come against us." 

"Hahaha... I suppose you're right." 

"Would Rodric want you to give up? What do you think he would say if he saw you now?" 

Hugo gasped that that, and Amicia knew that those had been the magic words. Hugo had always been very fond of Rodric, and Rodric was just as kind with Hugo. (So much so that Amicia wondered if Rodric had known young children before they had met; she thought it may have been a sore subject either way, so she avoided bringing it up despite her curiosity.) "I would never say that in front of Rodric! He knows that I'm strong! So... I..." 

"Won't give up?" Lucas ruffled Hugo's hair. 

"Hey, that tickles!" Hugo laughed as Lucas rubbed his head. Then, it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, Amicia, did you call me a pest? I am not!" He climbed up next to Amicia and leaned into her arm. "I am not!" 

"Oh, you're _not_ a pest?" Amicia poked her brother on the nose before turning her attention back in front of her. "You're proving your point quite well!" 

The road twisted before them, cutting through the deep woods. As they made their way along the dirt roads, Amicia kept wondering if two hooded bandits might pop out in front of them, sneaking up on them when they least expected it. It would be a welcome surprise. Rodric... lacked that subtlety, but Amicia kept hoping against hope that perhaps, somehow, the twins had gotten ahead of them, with Rodric in tow. They were sneaky and fast, and knew many hidden roads and passages that the de Runes simply did not. 

Unfortunately, there was no sight of them. Longing filled Amicia's heart. 

She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She loved the servants that worked at the old de Rune estate, and felt dreadfully sad when they had died or got injured, but... this was a new feeling altogether. She had never had many friends her own age, and such lovely people at that. She wished, more than anything else, that she could be together with all of them, pushing forward into a new future side by side. Not just with Lucas - even though she was extremely thankful for his presence. She just longed for Arthur, Melie, and Rodric to be with her as well. 

Maybe this was a part of growing up. She formed connections with those who were roughly her age, her equal, instead of relying on her parents or their servants for everything. 

The horse plodded on, its hooves pressing into the hard, cold soil as they moved forwards.

~*~

Finally, right as their supplies were dwindling, they caught some incredibly good luck.

"Look up there!" Lucas told Amicia one morning upon waking. His breath had been warm against her neck when they slept, and she felt oddly chilled when he had sat up and pointed towards a hill in the distance, peeking above the edge of the forest. "There's a chateau! It looks in disrepair... from here at least." 

"A castle?" Hugo sat up and peered over the side of the carriage. "Oh, goodie! I was hoping that we'd be able to have our own castle again." 

"Settle down, Hugo," Amicia said. "We aren't entirely certain that it's uninhabited, or that it's safe. However... I think it is best if we check it out. At the very least we may be able to barter for some food." 

"I miss fresh meat," Hugo sighed. "I hope that we can eat something soon. It doesn't have to be anything fancy..." 

Fresh meat wasn't something that they had eaten much of since they had escaped the de Rune estate, so Amicia understood Hugo's sentiment all too well. "I hope so too. I'll tell you what. Once we find a place to stay, I'll go hunt some fresh boar just for you. How does that sound?" 

"Lovely! Oh goodness. Fresh boar!"

Beatrice groaned in her sleep behind them, grimacing. Lucas pulled her head onto his lap and grabbed his mortar and pestle, which was just in arm's reach. He ground some fresh herbs and some water into a paste; this was what he had done every day, twice a day, for a few weeks. "Here you go..." he said softly, smearing some on her lips. She frowned, but ended up licking her lips anyway. "She does seem to be growing stronger," Lucas reassured them both. "It just... will take time. Your mother is an intensely strong fighter. I understand where you both get it from now." 

Despite herself, Amicia blushed at those words.

~*~

It was midday when they finally reached the chateau. Lucas was at the reins. Looks could be deceiving, but it did seem truly abandoned, just like Chateau l'Ombrage.

It was oddly nostalgic thinking back to that place. At times, Amicia thought that she missed it more than her own childhood home. 

Amicia hopped off the back, pulling Hugo with her, hand in hand. "Lucas, could you stay with my mother? I think Hugo and I should take a look around to ensure that it's safe." 

"Of course." He climbed into the back of the carriage and sat by Beatrice's side. "Use an ignifer in a conspicuous place if you need me for anything, and I'll come right away. Otherwise, I'll be waiting for you. Don't keep me waiting for too long, all right?" 

"Yes." Amicia smiled at Lucas, and Lucas's smile back made her heart flutter. Hugo looked up at Amicia and grimaced. "Off we go, then." 

It only took a quick jog forward until Amicia and Lucas were at the chateau's door. There was no obvious sign of recent human activity now that they were close, although Amicia smelled decay just beyond the iron gate. "Careful, Hugo," she whispered, crouching. "It seems quiet. Almost too quiet." 

"Okay." Hugo followed Amicia's lead. Without needing to be asked, he slid between the bars and stood on his tip-toes to lift up the bar that sealed the door shut. "Here we go," he whispered, grinning up at Amicia. It was hard to believe that six months ago, Amicia had to show Hugo how to sneak around; he was a complete professional. She would even say that he was better at sneaking around than she was. His small stature helped with that, but even so... he was extremely good. There were times when he could sneak up on her without her noticing, even though he was loud and rambunctous when he played. She wasn't sure if she should be entirely proud, since in an ideal world he wouldn't have to do things like this, but she was glad that she no longer felt like he was in danger when they were together. Hugo could carry his own weight quite well. 

Into the chateau they went. Rats nests filled the garden behind the estate... although these, too, seemed abandoned. Amicia cocked her head. She hadn't seen anything like this before - not even at the de Rune estate. 

It occurred to Amicia, suddenly, that she hadn't seen a dead body in several weeks. At least not in her waking life. She had nightmares on occasion, but not that often. While she had been hardened to seeing blood and gore, especially from her enemies... she never relished in seeing innocent people die. It was a bit disheartening to see that the Bite had traveled this far north. She had hoped that, perhaps, it would have stayed in southern France. While she knew she didn't have to worry about getting infected, not with Hugo by her side... others might not be so lucky. 

She and Hugo slowly opened the main door. The chateau was quiet and still. Eerily so. It seemed like it had only recently been a place that was filled with life, and now... 

Cautiously, Amicia stood up straight. "I think it's okay," Amicia said. Hugo looked a little uncertain, but followed his big sister's lead. The main room was devoid of any movement... not even that of rats. "It seems as if the Bite has moved on. Eaten everything that once lived here." That was something that Hugo had relayed to Amicia a while ago. The rats used every part of a human while eating them, even their bones and flesh. It was gruesome, but a small part of Amicia was impressed by their dedication to not leaving any part wasted.

"Mm..." Hugo closed his eyes and stopped walking, focusing. Amicia wasn't sure of the specifics of how the Macula worked, but she gathered that he was trying to control the rats. "I don't sense any nearby," he confirmed. "You're right... I think they're all gone." 

Amicia felt conflicted for a moment. This was ideal in many ways - she wouldn't have to ask anybody for help, and she wouldn't have to explain why the English army (or the Catholic Church) may come after Hugo at any time. It was convenient. The location was also good - while fortifications on hills have the weakness of being a conspicuous target, they have the advantage of seeing if anybody is approaching them from a distance. 

And being conspicuous might not be so bad, if Amicia wants to get her old friends' attention. The thought of being reunited filled her with an odd, deep-seated joy. 

"I told you we'd find a castle!" Hugo beamed, running through the empty halls and laughing. "This is perfect!" 

"Oh, what is this? My little brother is a fortune-teller in addition to being the bearer of the Macula? I feel quite mundane in comparison." She scooped up Hugo from behind and twirled him around, laughing joyfully. 

She wasn't one to believe that this would last very long, but she would take whatever she could get. As long as Hugo was safe within these walls, she would be content. 

(At least, that's what she told herself.)

~*~

Setting up the chateau for daily inhabitance took more work than Amicia anticipated - even more so than the Chateau l'Ombrage, even though this new chateau was in much better repair overall. The previous owners had left their bedding intact, for one. And there were a multitude of rooms that had not been boarded up, so everybody was able to have a room of their own.

It was the first time since everything started that Amicia got to sleep in her own bed, even if it wasn't "hers" yet. She'd learn to make it her own. 

Still, that first night felt lonely. She had grown used to sleeping next to another person. First Hugo, then Lucas. It would feel strange to wake the next morning and not have Lucas pressed against her body, his dark hair tickling her nose. As far as bunk mates went, Amicia would have to admit that she preferred Lucas. He didn't toss and turn as much as Hugo, and his warmth felt deeper, richer than Hugo's. 

There was still so much work to be done. Amicia stared at the ceiling and wrapped a blanket around her body. Her mind raced with the tasks that she had set for the next day - she would hunt, while Lucas and Hugo would start tidying up the chateau. There was must and mold everywhere, which was no way for a person to live. They had managed to get the Chateau l'Ombrage in decent shape after a while; no reason to believe that they would have issues fixing up this chateau. They also ought to give it a name. Would it be vain or disrespectful to call it "the new de Rune estate"? 

Amicia groaned and got out of bed. She hadn't found any new clothes to wear yet, so she was still wearing her leather armor. That was the least of her concerns, though. She couldn't relax. Something kept tugging at her. 

She was happy to have a new place to call home. Truly, she was. She much preferred having a home base than to roam the wilderness. But... it didn't feel right. 

She walked out of her room onto the balcony, which overlooked the forest. A small pond was nearby, frozen over in the cold. Perhaps in the summer she could teach Hugo how to swim. She smiled fondly at the thought. It would be fun to do normal, childish things with her little brother. 

And yet... 

The moon shone down upon her, stars sparkling in all their glory. Amicia wondered if any of her friends were looking up at those same stars, thinking of her. She imagined the quiet light in Arthur's eyes that he'd often get when looking up at the night sky. He and Melie were often ruthless, but there was a gentler side to Arthur that not many people got to see. Amicia had seen it a few times, and it made her feel... warm. 

She thought that Melie would make fun of her for thinking such things, and Rodric would possibly do something crass to lighten the mood. 

Amicia's lips turned up, but tears spilled down her cheeks. She cried silently, missing her friends more than anything else. This didn't feel like a proper home as long as she was separated from them. She hoped against all hope that someday they would all be reunited again... even though a larger part of her doubted that would ever come to pass.

~*~

Amicia's new home suited her nicely, once it had been broken in and she grew used to the surroundings.

Nights were uniquely lonely in a way that she had never experienced before, but everything else was lovely. The forest was a great source of herbs for Lucas's elixirs, and for fresh meat. There was still a store of hard fruits and vegetables in the cold cellar, and some of it was still good. (No apples, to Hugo's dismay.) While Amicia went out hunting for boar and rabbit, Hugo and Lucas tidied up the castle. Beatrice was finally starting to come to her senses, as well. She was still quite weak, but she was able to have conversations and critique Amicia's stew-making prowess. 

"Very nice to see that you are well, mother," Amicia couldn't help but remark one evening when Beatrice complained of overcooked rabbit. 

"Very nice to see that you have grown well," Beatrice replied, taking a long sip. She was still resting in bed. The extent of her torture was far worse than Arthur had let on, worse than Lucas had originally believed. Lucas had privately told Amicia that he was impressed that Beatrice was still alive. It was only through her own will that she remained alive, he told her. 

"I believe you have taught me more important lessons than manners," Amicia replied, sitting on a chair by her bed. 

Beatrice snorted. "Indeed." She placed the bowl on the bedside table and looked at her daughter. "How has running the chateau been?" 

"It's not like back at home," Amicia said. "It's just me, you, Hugo and Lucas. I'd hardly call it 'running' the place." 

"And yet you are the one who's in charge." Beatrice narrowed her eyes, although she didn't seem to be judging Amicia. "You're growing up fast." 

"That's the way the world is nowadays. I've had to." 

Beatrice frowned. "Indeed. Hugo seems to be doing well, however. For that I am grateful. You did a good job taking care of him while we were separated, Amicia." 

"Hugo did most of it on his own." 

A heavy silence lingered in the air. The sound of Hugo's loud footsteps as he ran around in the empty hall reverberated against the stone walls. 

"I like Lucas," Beatrice said at length, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Amicia smiled. "He's quite capable, isn't he? A brilliant alchemist, too. I thought you'd like him." 

Beatrice gave Amicia a sidelong glance. "Well... I do. I think he'll make an excellent apprentice once I'm in good health again." 

"He's done an incredible job nursing you back to health, so I should hope that it will be soon." 

Beatrice nodded and took another sip of stew. "It's odd," she said finally. "Less than a year ago, I was the matriarch of the de Rune estate. Now, my daughter is the one who is in charge. And she's doing a fairly good job of things, at that." 

Despite herself, Amicia felt herself blush. "Thank you, Mother. I'm glad you think so." 

"It will be good to see you and Lucas taking care of things together. I think you make a good team." Beatrice blew on her soup. "I would like to rest now. I have much to think about." 

"... As you wish, Mother." Amicia stood and left her mother's room, scratching her head. Her mother had always been an intensely private person, but she found it odd that her mother seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into thought as of late. Perhaps she had more things to think about now that she was feeling better? She had lost several months of her life to being imprisoned and tortured, after all... 

"Is something on your mind?" Lucas approached Amicia, walking up the stairs. "You look troubled." 

Amicia pursed her lips, trying to think of how to express what she was feeling. "Oh, it's Mother. She's so hard to understand sometimes." 

"I see." Lucas smiled at her. "She's a very headstrong woman. I can imagine that disagreements between you may be... difficult." Amicia assumed that was Lucas's polite way of saying that she was the same as her mother. 

"It's not even a disagreement, per se." Amicia sighed. "I feel as if she's... despondent, because I'm taking care of her. I dislike seeing her like this." 

"Perhaps things will get better in the coming weeks. Spring is just around the corner." Indeed, the days were around the same length as nights, and the pond had begun to defrost. Amicia had even heard frogs start to sing when she passed by to hunt. Maybe it will be good for fishing as well. Hugo might be good at that... if he learned to use a net instead of his bare hands. She smiled at the thought, and Lucas smiled back at her. They walked out toward the balcony. "Good things will come to us. I'm sure of it." 

Amicia leaned against the stone ramparts, watching the forest at the bottom of the hill as the sun set. "Thank you, Lucas. I certainly hope so." 

Every day, Amicia waited on the balcony. It felt like tradition. Maybe, someday, her friends would all show up. If she kept waiting for them, then perhaps they would come. 

Recently, as if understanding her thoughts, Lucas would join her. Most of the time they stood silently, side by side, watching the setting sun paint the trees hues of red and orange. "I miss them too," he said that day. "It doesn't feel right without them." 

Amicia, despite herself, felt her eyes water. Lucas held her hand, squeezing tightly, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Tomorrow will be a better day," she said, smiling at him. "We have to believe, right?" 

His smile back at her was complex, tinged with worry and a longing that Amicia couldn't quite place. "Indeed."

~*~

"Oi! Thought you'd lock us out, eh?"

Amicia woke to the sound of something loud banging against the gate. She rubbed her eyes. She'd had this dream before - Rodric throwing his body against the iron bars, hoping to dislodge them, as Melie and Arthur circled the perimeter to try to find a way in. Amicia always made sure that the doors were closed before going to bed - while they hadn't had any visitors in their months alone at the chateau, there was no telling who might stumble upon their new home. Bandits especially would take interest in this place... and it had been clear when they first moved in that bandits _had_ taken interest in this chateau. Although many useful items had been left behind, most of the valuables had been taken. 

But this was just a dream. Sighing, Amicia rolled over in bed. She'd like to imagine that it was real, if only for ten more minutes. 

"Enough beauty sleep, Princess!" a different, high-pitched voice called out. 

"Amicia!" When Lucas rushed into Amicia's bedroom, Amicia realized that perhaps she wasn't dreaming. She let the blankets fall to her waist as she sat up, modesty be damned. She was only wearing a plain shift. "I - I can't believe it - they found us!" 

Amicia didn't even bother putting on clothes. She rushed down the stairs, her bare feet slapping against the stone stairs, as she went to see for her own eyes that her friends were truly with her once more. 

"Took you long enough," Arthur said, slouching against the gate. "We've been waiting for hours. Frozen cold, we are!" 

"Cut it out, weakling," Melie said, slapping her brother playfully upside the head. "It wasn't all that bad. The trek out here was far worse." 

Amicia rubbed her eyes, disbelieving. "You came," she said, her voice quivering with vibrato. 

"Course we did!" Rodric beamed at her as Lucas opened the gate. "We all missed you. It didn't feel right carrying on without you, you know? Arthur in particular was pining nonstop after you, my fair lady - " 

"Oh, shut up! I was not!" Arthur turned beet red. 

"You certainly were, at least a little." Melie pulled down her scarf off her face and smiled at Amicia. "But it was difficult to not long to be reunited. Being with you lot felt very nice, and we all knew that we had to come find you after the boys healed. 'Perhaps we'll meet again' wasn't good enough. We had to meet you again." 

Tears streaming down her face, Amicia embraced Melie. "I missed you so!" she cried, squeezing onto her friend tightly. Melie embraced her in return, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. Soon, Amicia was embraced on all sides - Arthur hugging her from her left, Lucas from the right, and Rodric holding her tightly from behind. They were all together, as it always should have been. 

Suddenly, everything felt right again, even though a part of Amicia knew that it was only the beginning.

~*~

Things fell into place so much more easily now that they were all together again. It was worth the occasional complaint from Beatrice that the chateau was a bit too lively for her tastes.

Rodric couldn't do quite as much heavy lifting as he used to, since the arrows pierced some sensitive tissue in his back, but he was as strong as ever and was an enormous help when it came to rearranging furniture. He and Arthur pulled the long table that must have been used for grand feasts away from the side wall and back into the middle of the room. Now, they were able to sit down for supper and eat all together, laughing and teasing each other all the while. Hugo was delighted that everybody was back - he clung onto Rodric like nobody's business, although Rodric didn't seem to mind, and didn't even mind when Melie teased him about being a bad influence. Arthur, who was never quite as close to the boy, was someone who Hugo watched from a respectful distance, and although he was still quite childish in some regards, he didn't ask much of Arthur. 

Besides, most of Arthur's time during the day was spent outside with Amicia. He and Melie were quite adept hunters, and now they had many more mouths to feed. Melie split her time between the chateau and the forest, but Arthur spent all of his time outdoors. When he wasn't hunting, he was starting to tend to a garden with Lucas, but he enjoyed being in the woods above all else. 

"Have you considered setting traps?" Arthur asked mildly as they scavenged for food. 

Amicia mulled it over. "Perhaps. It seems like it might be a waste of resources when I'm a fairly good shot - " 

"That's not what I meant." Arthur put his hand out, stopping Amicia from walking forward. "The English are still about, you know. I sneaked behind a few soldiers on occasion as we traveled north, and, well..." He trailed off, turning his attention to the rustle of leaves to his right. 

Amicia stayed entirely still, and a boar ran out in front of them. She aimed, and missed. "Damn," she muttered. 

"Look, I'm not talking about wild boar." He looked at Amicia earnestly. "You know that I'd do anything for you, right? We're all like family now. Bound by blood." 

In that moment, Amicia was struck by how handsome Arthur was. This wasn't the first time that they had worked alongside each other - far from it. But they hadn't often been in close proximity, and she noted the scars running down his face, his charmingly crooked mouth, and how his wiry frame held a surprising amount of weight. "I feel the same towards you," she replied, trying to sound cool. 

"Exactly. So we have to look out for each other." 

She cocked her head, smirking. "Since when did you become sentimental? I thought that you wanted to survive above all else. Wasn't that what you told me? That you and Melie had to survive, no matter the cost to anyone else?" 

He coughed, and Amicia saw red tinge his cheeks. "Er... yes. But then _you_ happened, Amicia de Rune. Hugo may be the carrier of the Macula, but I'm not unconvinced that you could move cities. You're a very powerful woman." 

"So you figure that being by my side is safe?" Amicia took a few steps forward, trying to see if she could catch sight of the boar. Alas, it seemed as if it had gone completely out of view, hidden by the forest. 

"... Something like that," Arthur mumbled. 

Amicia beamed at him. "Not to worry, Arthur. Together, there's doubtless nothing that we can't do. Although if you think that creating traps might make us safer, then I don't oppose. You may feel free to set traps along the perimeter of the forest if that would make you feel more at ease." 

Arthur relaxed. "That would be brilliant. Thank you." 

After a beat, Amicia sighed and stood. "Looks like dinner has run away for the day. Good thing we have some leftover stew and potatoes." 

"We should get Hugo's rats to hunt for us," Arthur said. When Amicia laughed, Arthur shrugged. "What? Work smarter, not harder." 

"Oh, Arthur, always coming up with unique solutions to our problems!" Amicia hugged Arthur, and Arthur stiffened, his hands hovering over the small of Amicia's back. After a moment, he finally relaxed and hugged Amicia in return, patting her back.

~*~

Working alongside Arthur was not the only thing that felt normal and comfortable to Amicia. When she and Arthur returned home, with a cloth full of ripe berries as an apology for not capturing their fair share of meat, Rodric embraced her in a warm bear hug. "Welcome back!" he boomed.

"You should come round back and see the work Rodric did tilling the gardens," Lucas said as Rodric and Amicia parted. His hands were caked in dirt and chlorophyll from pulling weeds, his cheeks slightly burnt from the sun. "It was absolutely brilliant." 

"What did I just hear? The little magister calling me calling _me_ brilliant?" Rodric pulled Lucas into his arm and rubbed his knuckles over the top of his head. 

"I can always rescind my statement!" Lucas groaned, although he was smiling. 

" _Boys_ ," Melie sighed, rolling her eyes and smirking as she walked out of the front entrance. "Unbelievable, am I right, Amicia?" 

Amicia grinned. "They will be boys," she agreed. "It's nice to see them getting along, though. Even if it's a bit different than what I'd consider completely proper." 

Melie waved a hand. "Oh, fuck being proper." Amicia nodded in agreement. "No meat today, eh?" 

"Alas, none." She opened up her cloth to show dozens of rich, dark berries. "We did stumble upon these, however." 

"Excellent! I remember a recipe my dad taught me before we ran away - only good thing the bastard was good for." Melie took the cloth from Amicia. "Arthur, let's make our special recipe together while Amicia checks out the garden." 

Arthur looked a little hesitant to part from Amicia's side. "But Melie - " Whatever argument he was going to give died in his throat as Melie gave him a pointed look, and he sighed. "Fine. Have fun in the gardens, Amicia!" The twins waved as they entered the chateau, leaving Amicia with Rodric and Lucas. 

Out back, there was a large garden. It was originally overgrown and needed tending to, but Lucas had done his best with weeding before the rest came back and joined them. Alone, he had managed to grow some herbs and spices for alchemy (as well as a few for cooking), but Rodric had his sights on much more than that. "Heard you promised the little one an apple tree," Rodric had said a few days after he arrived at the chateau. "Can't do that with the mess we've got out back. I'm more used to working with iron, but I can do my best out there if you'd like."

And so he did - he'd torn down all the vines and thorny weeds covering the garden and tirelessly tilled the soil. Amicia didn't have much knowledge of such things, but she learned from Rodric that it apparently was best if you tilled the soil multiple times before planting. Melie found some seeds hidden away someplace that Amicia never would have thought to look - behind a loose brick in the kitchen - and they were almost ready to plant their first harvest. None of them were quite sure what they were planting, since none had that any experience in growing produce, but that almost seemed like part of the appeal. They were growing something new and exciting together. 

Hugo was on his knees in the damp, soft soil. "Amicia, look!" he called. Amicia walked over to him and looked down, watching as his small fingers pushed small white seeds into the dirt. "Someday this is going to grow into an apple tree, I just know it." 

"Apple seeds don't look like that, silly." She ruffled his hair. 

Rodric laughed heartily. "Who knows? Maybe Hugo discovered a new breed of apple tree." 

Lucas scowled. "Rodric, don't encourage delusions. It's probably a tomato plant." 

Hugo blinked. "Hmm... tomatoes might not be so bad either! They're not as crunchy as apples, though." 

"I'll happily take anything fresh," Amicia said, patting her brother on the head. "Thank you for your help, Hugo. Did you help Rodric and Lucas earlier in the day as well?" 

Hugo shook his head. "I was mostly with Mummy. She's been doing better; she even sat at her desk for a few hours while reading over some of Lucas's books." 

"Taking care of Mummy is good too. You were a good boy, Hugo." Hugo grinned at the attention and hugged Amicia's leg. Amicia hasn't been spending quite as much time with Hugo as of late, since they've been sleeping in their own rooms. It's odd, but Amicia feels a sense of bittersweetness as she notices that Hugo is a bit taller than he was when they originally set out on their journey. Time flies, doesn't it... "You've all done very well," Amicia said. "We can only hope that this will bear good fruit, but even if it doesn't, at least we learned something." 

"Just come by every day, and I'm sure your love will make it grow," Rodric said. 

"Didn't you make fun of Arthur for reading romantic poems?" Lucas said dryly. "Awfully rich coming from you." 

"Blech." Hugo scrunched up his face. "Romance." 

Suddenly, a lot of things clicked for Amicia. The way that Rodric just addressed her, the slight bitterness in Lucas's tone, the conspiratorial looks that Melie and Arthur gave each other not even fifteen minutes earlier... 

_Oh._ So what Amicia had been feeling wasn't just her imagination. Her love for her four best friends ran in a different way than she originally expected... and perhaps was reciprocated equally in turn. 

She stood stock still, her heart racing in her chest. Concerned, Lucas turned his attention towards her. "Are you all right, Amicia? You've gone a bit red. I hope you've been drinking enough water." 

"I'm... fine!" Amicia said, covering her face with her hands. "I, perhaps, need some time alone. I'll join you all for dinner later." 

"Don't keep us waiting!" Rodric called after her. Amicia's chest tightened.

~*~

Amicia paced in her bedchamber, trying to sort through her racing thoughts. While she had a minor crush on one of her servants when she was much younger... she had never experienced anything like this before. Four people were seemingly in love with her, if she was understanding their body language and words correctly. Things may not have been spoken between them, but she'd lived with them for the better part of a year... she couldn't believe that she hadn't picked up on it earlier. Lucas, especially, lacked subtlety, and she'd spent the most time with him.

Amicia de Rune may have been brilliant in many aspects of her life, but she was completely out of her depth when it came to romance. She had no idea how to approach this - and no idea what to say, or how she could _choose_. She loved all of her friends in equal measure - differently, for sure, but she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from any of them. While the thought of being in a romantic partnership with any of the four made her heart flutter, another part ached - for she hated the idea of being with one but not all three. 

"Milady," Melie's voice called behind her door. "Could I have a word?" 

Amicia bit her lip and sighed through her nose. Talking to Melie would not be easy, as Melie was one of the people who Amicia was thinking of, but she seemed the easiest to confide in of the four. She might take it personally... but that was a risk Amicia had to take. "Yes. Come in." 

Melie strode in, her cautious smile fading when she saw the look on Amicia's face. "What's wrong? Rodric said you stormed off earlier without a word. He might not say it, but he's worried." Amicia knew the secondary meaning to this: _I'm worried._

"I... have a lot on my mind," Amicia said slowly, sitting down on her bed. "I've been rather happy the past few months. Perhaps the happiest I've been in my life." 

"You prefer the company of thieves and scoundrels over proper folk?" Melie grinned. "You're an odd one, Amicia." 

"Maybe so." Amicia fidgeted with the hem of her leather armor. "I... like all of you very much." A sideways confession. If Melie picked up on it, she didn't indicate her understanding. "I'm afraid that it won't last," she said. 

Melie scrunched her lips to the side and sat down next to her. "I'm afraid I might make things a bit more complicated," she said straightforwardly. 

"Is this about you pulling Arthur aside earlier?" 

"Yeah. So. About that." Melie sighed and rubbed her head. "The git was supposed to tell you something important while you were out hunting earlier, but he didn't. I gave him an earful, I'll tell you that much. He's supposed to be the brains between us, but he doesn't think at all sometimes. He should have considered your feelings." 

Amicia's brow furrowed. "In... what way?" 

Melie groaned. "Oh, for fuck's sake. I hate that I have to do his job for him." She pinched her nose. "Look... Amicia. Maybe it's not as clear to you as it is to everybody else who has eyes, but we all fancy you, you know? That was the main reason we decided to come back." Amicia blushed; it wasn't the most romantic of confessions, but it was a confession nonetheless, and it was so very _Melie_. "We like spending time with you, and... you know." Melie waved a hand, as if that would explain anything. "The way Lucas makes puppy-dog eyes at you would be nauseating if I didn't understand exactly how he felt, so it's not just us that returned. Rodric definitely fancies you too, though. He doesn't hug anyone half as much as he hugs you, and you should see his face when he does." 

Amicia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

"Er, this is why I wanted Arthur to say something. He might not have a lot of words, but they're usually good words." Melie sighed, rubbing her head. "So, he was supposed to tell you that he and I both have, y'know, _mushy_ feelings about you, and he figured that you'd pick between us, or decide that Rodric or Lucas suited you better." Melie smiled thinly. "I'd... understand if you don't choose me. The boys might be boys, but they all seem so good with you. I think it'd probably be best if you tear off the bandage before things get worse." 

Determined, Amicia took Melie's hand. "This is all worth nothing if we aren't all together." 

Melie stared deep into Amicia's eyes. "So... what then?" 

"Melie... I love you." Amicia brushed back some stray red hair off of her friend's face, her fingertips tracing along a scar. "And I love the boys, too. I can't choose; I refuse to choose." 

Melie snorted, placing her hand on top of Amicia's. "That's very like you. Always trying to find new solutions to problems." Melie leaned into Amicia's touch. "I can't say that I mind, though." 

Amicia kissed Melie, then, and Melie kissed her back fiercely.

~*~

"You look in much higher spirits," Rodric said cheerfully as Amicia and Melie walked down the stairs towards the long table. "And just in time, too! Lucas is finishing the final touches for dinner."

"Yes," Amicia said, smiling. "I feel much better. Rodric, could I spare a moment of your time?" 

Rodric's eyes widened. "Sure! Anything for you, dove." Amicia led Rodric towards the back garden. "It's been quite the day! Shame about the boar, but those sweets that Arthur and Melie made smell incredible. I can't wait to dig in. And the garden, too! It's going to look so beautiful once summer is in full swing and - "

Amicia pushed Rodric against the back wall and kissed him, as she knew that he appreciated directness. Rodric gasped in surprise but kissed her back, one broad hand pulling her body close to his and the other caressing her braided hair. Kissing Rodric felt so much different than kissing Melie - he was firmer, but there was a tenderness behind his embrace. The kiss was also slightly more physical, although Amicia couldn't say that she minded. "Well," he said a moment after they parted, his cheeks tinged pink, "can't say I was expecting that, but I'm not complaining." 

"Glad to hear it." Amicia trailed a few fingers down Rodric's broad chest. "I... would like to do this with the others as well. Arthur, Melie, and Lucas. Does that bother you?" 

Rodric snorted. "Course not. We're all yours, Amicia. Makes sense for things to be this way." He kissed the side of her neck, and Amicia felt her knees tremble. "I think we'll all make you happy in our own unique ways, and seeing you happy makes me happiest of all."

~*~

Amicia felt a bit for Lucas as they ate dinner together. It appeared as if Melie had filled Arthur in on Amicia's intentions while she and Rodric discussed the future, since he looked significantly more relaxed than he had on their hunt together, and gave Amicia a few sidelong glances. She winked at him, and he coughed into his soup, pulling his hood over his face. Melie laughed, as did Rodric, but Lucas frowned. He looked almost hurt. "Pardon me," he said after a while, "I must retire." He took his bowl and, after returning it to the kitchen, rushed upstairs to his quarters.

The table became silent. "You should talk to him, Amicia," Arthur said. "It's all right. He's the only one that doesn't know... at least if Melie wasn't pulling my leg?" 

"I'll get to you later, Arthur, I promise." Amicia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Arthur blushed and touched his face as Amicia followed Lucas's footsteps. 

"Lucas," she said, knocking on his door. "It's me. May I have a word?" 

After a moment's hesitation, Lucas opened the door. His face was slightly red from crying. "All right." Carefully, Amicia closed the door behind her, and Lucas sat at his desk. "What is it that you wish to say?" 

"Things are... changing," Amicia said cautiously. "I'm guessing that's why you rushed off. You're a perceptive man." 

Lucas inhaled, his breath shaking. "Laurentius was the only person who was in my life in a serious capacity before you rushed in and changed everything. I don't wish to sound melodramatic, Amicia, but you're all I have left." He pressed his face into the palm of his hand. "I... Arthur... he's... well, he's fine, although I must admit I'm incredibly jealous. Amicia... I had hoped that you would have chosen me. I know it's selfish to say something now, but..." Shameful tears ran down his cheeks. "I wanted desperately to be yours. I had hoped that, perhaps, you deciding to share a blanket with me while we traveled meant something... but I suppose not." 

"No, no, Lucas, stop." Amicia stroked Lucas's back. "Just because I was flirting with Arthur at the table doesn't mean that I don't care for you, too." 

"But not in the same way," Lucas said, defeated. "Amicia, I love you. Spurn me and get it over with." 

"I won't." Lucas stiffened. "I'm sorry. This all happened rather suddenly - sort of. It also feels like it's been stewing for months, hasn't it?" 

"Everybody's feelings for you? Yes," Lucas said flatly. 

"And mine for you." 

Lucas had changed in the months since Amicia had met him. He had grown stronger, but also taller. His face grew slightly sharper, even if he was younger than the rest of them. Someday, Amicia knew that he would grow out of his adorable features and become a strikingly handsome man. She thought it would probably come sooner than she imagined. 

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked cautiously. 

"I mean that I intend to be with all of you," Amicia said. Lucas pulled out his chair and stared at Amicia, his clear blue eyes surprisingly unreadable. "Should that be something that you'd want," Amicia amended. "I can't, and don't want to, decide between you. You are all my important, beloved friends. Especially beloved." She stroked Lucas's cheek. "I love you, too. You're a brilliant man." 

Lucas closed his eyes and shivered. "Amicia, please don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying." 

For the first time, Amicia was kissed first. Lucas grasped onto the front of her armor and pulled her down into it. His kiss was clumsy and inexperienced - but so was Amicia. She kissed back, sighing into the kiss. 

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" Amicia asked, grinning down at Lucas. 

"... Yes," Lucas said, wiping his face of tears. "I'm... sorry if I overreacted." 

"It's understandable. We've been through a lot, both together and alone." Amicia cupped Lucas's cheek. "I'd like to ask something of you." 

"What is it?" The reverence in Amicia's voice let her know that Lucas would say "yes" to anything she asked, from now until the day she died. 

"I would like very much if we could sleep in the same bed tonight." She brushed back his loose curls. "It was always so nice sleeping alongside you. You're a great bed mate." 

Lucas blushed. "I'd... very much like that," he said. 

Amicia kissed his forehead and smiled at him, removing her armor to reveal her shift underneath. Lucas coughed and averted his gaze. "You can look," Amicia said. "I'm not ready to _lie_ with you, but there's no shame in seeing more of my body." 

"Er... yes," Lucas replied, flustered. He, too, discarded most of his clothes until he was down to his undergarments. "I feel a bit out of my league," he admitted as he climbed into bed. "I think that's why I took it so harshly. Rodric, Melie, and Arthur are all quite attractive, so - " 

"And so are you." Amicia kissed the top of Lucas's head. Lucas whined in embarrassment, burrowing his face against Amicia's neck. "I love all of you, Lucas. As in everyone, and as in _all_ of _you_ , my delightful alchemical genius." 

"I wish I understood how you can be both so brilliant and so charming," Lucas mumbled. He kissed Amicia's collarbone and hooked one of his legs behind hers. "I feel as if I can only manage one of them at a time." 

Amicia nuzzled Lucas's hair. "I think you do just fine."

~*~

One of the benefits of being largely removed from society was that nobody was there to judge Amicia and her romantic partners for their choices.

Even Beatrice, who Amicia figured would have problems with their arrangement, said little. "It's an unorthodox arrangement and a great responsibility, but it seems as if you know what you're doing," was all she said. Beatrice clearly had her favorite, but that's how it always was. Amicia didn't take it to heart, and neither did the rest of her lovers. Hugo was too young to realize that anything was even unusual about their relationship, so all was well. 

Seasons changed. The chateau stood out apart from the wilderness as the youths brought it back to something resembling its former glory. It had been changed by the war, by the Bite, but still it lingered on, strong and steadfast - much like all of their love for each other. 

Amicia would often go out onto the balcony as the sun set, just like she did when she waited for her friends to return. But something had changed since then - now, all four of her lovers were with her, and they all embraced her as dusk fell. As long as they held each other tightly, Amicia knew that they could conquer any obstacle together.


End file.
